


Lost Letters

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after HBP as letters and newspaper articles that tell the story of the Gryffindor trio and Draco Malfoy and what happens when evil does what evil does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

Dear Harry Potter,

As you may know I may be dead at this time. You see a year ago Voldemort assigned me a mission. I took it and though I did not want to do this mission I worked all year to this end. My mission was to kill Dumbledore. My mother Narcissa made Snape promise that if I could not kill Dumbledore that he would, to keep me alive. As you may have noticed from that day in the bathroom, I did not want to kill him, I could not do it and Snape did. If you are reading this it means that Snape has killed Dumbledore and taken me with him as he fled from Hogwarts. For many years my allegiance has been shifting from dark to light, going back and forth. I finally decided this night to which side my allegiances really lie and I found that through all that has happened to all of us and because of us all.

Love won out above the rest. For some time I have had a place inside for you and Hermione. You were in this place because I knew no matter which way my soul, in the end went, you would always in the end be there to finish what you started that night so long ago when your parents were killed and you became the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione, what can I say but that for my part, I love her. I always did I believe and I think I was burying the truth because I knew that if my father had broken through the blockades I put up in my mind to protect myself, that he would do something horrible to Hermione. I could not have lived if he did something to her and she was hurt because of me.

I know you got this letter and I know that you are having trouble believing the words I am writing but you see I do not think that in the long run it will really matter much if my words here are of any value to you. Voldemort is the worst and only enemy that the wizarding world will ever face, he is coming, and Gryffindor’s Golden Trio is the only power that can stand up to him in the end of all things. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and you Harry Potter are the one who are destined to save the wizarding world. My death has no meaning in the grand scheme of things. So I will say in closing Harry, stay true to yourself, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never, never give up when it comes to defeating Voldemort. The future of the wizarding world is in your hands and yours alone. Forgive, but never forget. Have a good life.

Sincerely,

Draco Ethan Malfoy

The Last of the Malfoy’s

 

**Draco Malfoy Found Dead**

 

Today at Malfoy Manor in the heart of London, the body of seventeen year old Draco Ethan Malfoy was found dead. Draco a 6th  year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was found dead by the long time groundskeeper Alexander Matthews. He had been tortured and killed several hours before he was found. There are no clue, as to the mysterious death but a piece of parchment that was found clutched in his hand, may have some meaning, it read.

‘Stay true to yourself, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never, never give up. It will be done. The Last Malfoy’

This note has baffled the Ministry and Auror’s alike. Services will be held for Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those interested in attending should contact Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**Harry Potter No Longer Single**

 

Today in a small ceremony Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley, sorry girls. Ginny is his longtime friend Ronald Weasley’s younger and only sister. The ceremony was attended by only their closest friends and family, and was performed by Minerva McGonagall herself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We wish the young couple the best of luck and if you wish to send congratulations to them, messages can’t be sent to Hogwarts.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again**

 

Today 17 year old Harry Potter and his fellow students defended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry form the forces of Voldemort. At exactly 12:00 am Harry Potter uttered the killing curse inside the Hogwarts Great Hall and Voldemort’s reign of terror was ended as abruptly as it started three years ago when he returned during the final task of the tri-wizard tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Harry told reporters in an interview that he had one reason to defeat Voldemort.

“I did it now and for the final time because a friend of mine gave me good advice and I took his advice and used when Voldemort has done in the past against him. I did it for those who he has killed, for those I knew my parents James and Lily Potter, for my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, for my godfather Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and for Draco Malfoy.”

Where Harry Potter will go after Hogwarts is still unknown

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I did it, I defeated Voldemort as you said I could and would. I took your advice and I will always remember it. I am sorry that I did not get the letter sooner. If I had I probably could have saved your life. I knew that you had chosen the light, before I read your letter though. You see I was on the roof that night, Dumbledore hid me under my invisibility cloak, with a spell he made it so I could not move. I saw everything how you fought with yourself and heard everything that was said that night.

As I have seen so much over the years I still find it hard to believe that you fought for so long to find where you belonged only to be killed for choosing the path, which you wanted to take, and went against those who wanted you to go the other way. I swear to you that I will find the person who killed you, I will find Snape as well and I will bring them to justice no matter how long it takes, or how much pain it cases. I told Hermione of your feelings the day after your body was found. I knew that she would want to know and that you would want her to. She told me that she felt the same way for you. You will never be forgotten Draco, you will forever be remembered by those who knew you and became your friends even in death. Rest forever in peace.

` Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

The Boy-Who-Lived-Again

 

**Hogwarts Announcement!!**

 

Today Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announced that as the new school year starts on September 1st , Harry Potter will fill the position as the Defense Against the Dark Art professor, Professor’s Quironus Quirriel, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Auror Alastor Moody, Deloris Umbridge, and Severus Snape have previously filled this appointment. This appointment comes as no surprise since Harry’s Defense Against the Dark Arts test scores were the best of the students in his graduating year.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**Four Death Eater Are Found**

 

Auror’s found today four named Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape. They have been arrested by the Ministry and charged with many counts of murder, extortion, and torture. Three were sentenced to life in Azkaban, but Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementors kiss, which was performed at 12:00 pm today. Before the kiss was preformed he confessed to the murder of Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and 13 muggles who originally were though to have been killed Sirius Black seventeen years ago, and the betrayal of Lily and James Potter to Voldemort which lead to their deaths.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**It’s a Girl**

 

Today the Prophet received information that Harry Potter and his wife Ginny welcomed a baby daughter this morning at 12:03 am at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry has told us that the healthy little girl’s name is Lily Ann Potter. She is one lucky baby and we wish Harry and Ginny Potter all the best of luck.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**Hermione Granger Named Deputy Minister of Magic**

 

Today Cornelius Fudge named Hermione Granger the new Deputy Minister of Magic. This job entails a lot and the Minister believes that Mrs. Granger can do it so we all wish her the best of luck in her new position.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**Famous Bulgarian Seeker to Marry**

 

It was announced to the public today that Viktor Krum will marry Hermione Granger at the end of the month in a ceremony at Hogwarts. The news came as a shock to many people because until recently our Deputy Minister of Magic Granger, had been dating one Mr. Ronald Weasley. The Prophet though wishes them luck.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

 

 

Dear Draco,

I know that you are not here anymore but I will write this anyways. I knew that you felt something for me and I guess I have always felt for you as well. I wish it could have been something more if you were still here. I am moving on with my life because I know that I cannot go my whole life thinking about what could have been between us. I am getting married at the end of the month. I want you to know that I will always love you.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

 

**Krum and Granger Wedding Today**

 

At noon today Viktor Krum and Hermione said ‘I do’ and were married at Hogwarts by Headmistress McGonagall, in a small ceremony attended by their friends and relatives.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

Dear Hermione Krum,

It was a beautiful wedding. I came to tell you that I was not dead but when I saw you so happy I found that I could not tell you. I’ll see you around sometime Granger. Have a good and happy life. I wish you all the best. I will always watch over you. Goodbye.

Sincerely,

Draco Ethan Malfoy

Always with Love

 

Dear Viktor,

My love I am sorry but I can no longer live in this charade. I have gone to find the man I lost all those years ago. I would try to explain but I don’t not think I would be able to. Have a good life Viktor.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

 

Dear Harry,

We are together now Harry, our love won out in the end. She came and found me after all that happened. Don’t bother to look for us please we are happy. Have a good life with Ginny I hope someday to see your daughter Lily. We will come back again someday until then we are together remember my advice, stay true to yourself, grow stronger, learn from your mistakes, take what you can get, and never, never give up on life.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Together at Last

 

**Death of A Hero**

 

Today at 12:01 am Harry James Potter died at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at the age of 40. He was killed by a snakebite to the neck. According to Ginny Potter the snake was the one and only Nagini, the snake familiar of Voldemort that was last seen on the night of his defeat. Harry leaves behind his wife Ginny, their daughter Lily Ann Potter and their twin sons Michael Draconus Potter and Sirius James Potter.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

**Mysteries Solved**

 

Today the mystery of Draco Ethan Malfoy’s murder was solved though Peter Pettigrew confessed to his murder several years ago. He turned up at the Ministry of Magic today to rescind his death certificate, and to announce his marriage and his relationship with Hermione Malfoy nee Granger who disappeared many years ago. He vows to hunt down the monster known as Nagini, the snake responsible for the death of his and his new wife's best friend Harry.

**Written by Rita Skeeter**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.
> 
> I know this story is kind of disjointed and I tried to fix it but i couldn't find a way to do it without completely starting over which I really don't have the energy to do with a story I wrote almost ten years ago. So I fixed the errors I could find and left it at that sorry guys...


End file.
